


prettiest boy ever

by mintytaeste



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angry Taehyung, First Meetings, Flirty Jimin, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, apologetic jimin, jimin is a ups driver, lapslock, tae is kind of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintytaeste/pseuds/mintytaeste
Summary: ups drivers aren't supposed to be this cute. taehyung is supposed to be mad.





	1. before

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy!!

taehyung's package was over two months late, and he was super fucking mad.

seeing the ups truck pull up to the front of his house was what had re-sparked his anger (he was not dramatic at _all_ ), and had immediately bounced up with an excited yell at the screeching of the breaks. "fucking finally!" he shouted, high tailing it to the door and flinging it open when the doorbell was rung. his mouth was already opening, ready to yell at whoever had made him wait so long- who cared if it wasn't the delivery man's fault, he needed someone to yell at- when he was met with the prettiest boy he had ever seen.

the boy was small, maybe around four inches or so shorter than him, and had pretty, soft silver hair. his cheeks where a bit chubby (but smooth), and he had a cute little button nose with big eyes, a sharp jawline, and the plushest lips known to man. fuck, those lips were pretty, and taehyung really really wanted to kiss them but that would be weird because he didn't even know this man but his lips looked really nice and-

"um, sir? are you okay? i don't have something on my face, do i?" that's when taehyung came to the conclusion that this boy would be the death of him. his voice was light and airy, and taehyung would bet his collection of beanie babies that he was a great singer. then he realized that he was being stared at, the man obviously beginning to think taehyung was weird.

"what? um- no, no, it's, um- just me!" taehyung said, trying to sound cheerful but obviously failing.

"alright, um... i have a package for you, could you please sign this?" the delivery boy asked, awkwardly handing over a clipboard. taehyung quickly signed before handing it back to him, staring with big eyes. "are you sure i don't have something on my face...?" he asked nervously.

"no, it's just- well, you're really fucking beautiful." as soon as the words came out, taehyung regretted his bluntness, cheeks flushing dark red and hand flying up to clap over his mouth.

"beautiful?" the boy's tone had turned cocky, a smirk gracing his face, and _fuck scratch pretty he was the hottest person taehyung had ever seen_. "well thanks, mr..." a quick glance down at the clipboard had him saying softly, "taehyung." taehyung's name rolled off his tongue, sounding almost sexual, and taehyung wanted to cry because he could not start getting turned on in front of a fucking ups driver just because he said his name.

"alright then, here you go." the driver handed taehyung his package, and, during his silent prayers to whoever the fuck was above taehyung didn't notice the small note scribbled on his package.

"thanks." he managed to choke out, before promptly slamming the door in the cute boy's face. it really wasn't very polite, but hey, you can't have everything.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin reminds taehyung of their first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did this on my phone with only a little bit of editing don’t kill me l-lol  
> p.s. sorry for the hella long wait i know what it feels like :/

“hey, tae?” jimin looked over at his boyfriend who was curled up against his chest, eyes trained on the t.v.

“hmm?” was the response he got from the taller boy- he obviously wasn’t paying attention.

“do you remember when we first met?” he asked, and that got taehyung to look at him, cheeks already turning red. he opened his mouth to say something- probably whine about “jiminie do we really have to talk about his?”- but jimin was already speaking. “i remember you opening the door with this cute pout on your face, and all i could think was ‘damn this boy is cute’,” taehyung looked at him with wide eyes at that, “and the last thing i expected was for you to get all wide eyed and blushy and that’s when i knew i had to get me some ass.”

taehyung slaps his arm at that, whining, “jimin, you didn’t!” but from the grin and laughter from his boyfriend he knows that he did. “in my defense, you’re really cute.” he mumbled, cheeks turning even redder, and jimin’s heart began to pound just as it did during their first meeting, their first date, their first kiss.

“aw baby, you’re cute too!” he cooed, leaning down to kiss taehyung’s forehead. jimin squeezed taehyung’s waist, the younger already turning back to the t.v. to continue watching zootopia. “besides, i eventually figured out that as great as your ass is, i’d give it up in a second if it meant meeting nick wilde.”

it takes a second for that to go through taehyung’s head, but when it does, he whips to face jimin, mouth open and eyebrows furrowed.

“park jimin!” he exclaims, slapping his arm again, but jimins already laughing and hugging taehyung close to his chest so he can’t move and peppering kisses all over his face, until their lips meet.

“you know i’m only joking, baby, i’ve only got eyes for you,” he murmurs lovingly, grinning at taehyung, “you’re my baby. besides, nick wilde is no where near as cute as you when he’s being sneaky.” taehyung giggles at that, bumping their noses together, before whispering,

“jimothy, i love you, but the only person that can have nick wilde is me.”


End file.
